Combs used for styling and grooming of the hair are well known. Such combs typically comprise a linear array of teeth which may be raked through the hair so as to position the hair in a desired manner. Various styles and configurations of combs are known.
Additionally, it is well known to apply various fluids, i.e., hair oil, conditioner, hair coloring, lightener, highlight, gloss, detangler, and the like, to the hair to promote its health and improve its appearance. Such fluids are typically applied by being dispensed from their container onto one's hair and then being manually dispersed through the hair with one's hands. Such manual dispersion of the fluid through one's hair inherently possesses substantial disadvantages. For instance, it generally requires that the user's hands come into intimate contact with the fluid. This is particularly undesirable in many instances wherein the fluid being dispersed may discolor or otherwise have an undesirable effect upon the skin and/or fingernails of the user's hands.
Furthermore, once a user's hands have come into contact with such a fluid, it is extremely difficult to avoid transferring the fluid to the user's clothing and/or other nearby objects. This is due to the frequency and habitual nature of utilizing one's hands in the performance of essentially all manual tasks.
For example, one may reach into one's pocket prior to remembering that one's hands have contacted the fluid, thus soiling one's clothing. This is particularly crucial in those instances where a fluid such as hair coloring is being applied to one's hair and has come into contact with one's hands. Such hair colorings may potentially discolor or stain clothing, towels, or other items or fabrics with which they come into contact.
The application of two-component hair treatment mixtures to the hair is common. Two-component mixtures such as bleaches, hair colorings, permanents, and conditioners, lighteners, highlight, gloss, and detangler are commonly applied to the hair by first pouring the two components from their separate containers into a common container. The two components are then shaken, stirred, or otherwise caused to mix together such that a two-component mixture is formed thereby. The two-component mixture is then dispersed throughout the hair, generally by pouring a small portion of the two-component mixture into the hair and spreading the mixture throughout the hair with the hands. Gloves are typically required to limit contact with the skin since the chemicals utilized in such mixtures often cause burning, itching, or other undesirable sensations and/or cause discoloration of the skin. As such, use of the hands to manually spread or disperse the mixture throughout the hair is highly undesirable.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a means for easily and conveniently effecting the combining of the components of such two-component mixtures and for dispersing the resulting two-component mixtures throughout the hair in an effective and efficient manner without requiring use of the hands.